Center of Attention
by Mia lovely
Summary: Sam goes to see Quinn, Rachel tries to deal with her loneliness, Puck reflect on just how much things have changed, and a whole lot of hotness. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Prologue

Center of Attention

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did, things would have been running at lot more smoothly, trust me. And each main character would have had a definitive plotline.

Rated: T for teens

Summary: I'm honestly not sure where I want to go with this story. I'm just writing for fun AND because the lack of decent Fabrevans fics is seriously depressing. This fic will contain spoiler for episode 11 and 12 as well as spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen season 2 yet. All season 2 CANON couples will make an appearance (season 2 canon ships are FR, QS, PR, AB, MT, BSan and PSan). But this is predominately Fabrevans fic with a Puckelberry-Finn subplot.

AN: If you have a problem with the fact that this story is **only** including season 2 CANON couplings then I suggest you click out now. I'll say this again. This story will only be about Fabrevans, Finchel, Puckelberry, Blurt, Kave (Kurt/Dave), Bartie, Puctana, Chang 2, and _maybe_ Brittana.

No Finn/Kurt, Sam/Kurt, Puck/Kurt (nothing aside from friendship)

No Rachel/Quinn (nothing aside from being frienemies and rivals)

And as for Brittana, I'm really not sure as of now. I like them, and they ARE a romantic canon pairing. But this fic is taking place after the Christmas episode. And Brittany is now currently dating Artie which is cute too, I guess. Who knows, maybe I'll make it so Santana finally grows up and decides she needs to fight for Brittany. But for now, Brittany is Artie's girl.

PS. I'm so sorry for any bad grammar and/or spelling mistakes that that slipped by me. If anyone is willing to Beta read for me I would greatly appreciate it. Just message me to let me know.

Center of Attention

Prologue

Sam.

Sam anxiously scratched the back of his neck. This was definitely going to be the biggest step he had ever taken with a girl, ever (not that he was all that experienced in the first place). I mean, sure some would call his giving Quinn a promise ring after only knowing her for a month and a half a big step, which it was. The guys on the team still gave him crap for that. They called it gay and cheesy and absolutely Jurassic. But really, he could care less about what the others thought about it. He was an old fashioned kind of guy, who knew what he wanted. It's the way he was brought up, and that was how it was always going to be with him. He was a one woman kind of guy and that was something he was proud of.

Besides, being known as Quinn Fabray's "pussy whipped" boyfriend didn't exactly sound all that bad to him. I mean, he did get the girl after all. And not just any girl, he got Quinn, his amazingly, awesome blonde goddess of a girlfriend; who he could not be without for more then five minutes without missing her desperately.

Puckerman called him crazy when he found out that he had bought Quinn a ring; said that Quinn was pretty damn laid back when they had 'dated'. He said, and I quote, _"Dude, you really gonna have to pull back on the lameness levels. You don't need to pull out all the bells and whistles with chicks like Q. I dated Q and she pretty much let me get away with anything, aside from the obvious baby momma drama, and of course there was the fact that she didn't let me touch her like, EVER! But still, other then that she was still pretty cool. She was even cool with the idea of having an open relationship. Like, really man, you're trying to hard. And the whole 'I promise to be your one and only lap dog, for as long as you'll have me' speech is legit creepy. I mean, really man, a promise ring? That's so old school, I'm talking 1950s old school. Chicks don't dig that kind of shit anymore, Sam. Q is gonna think you're a queer, wannabe Jonas brother when you ask her," _end quote.

Obviously he had ignored Puck's generous words of wisdom. Not because he wasn't insightful or anything, he kind of was, in his own Puckerman kind of way. I mean, at least now he knew two new things. One being, that he was free date Quinn without any interference from Puckerman (which was secretly one of his on going fears since he first laid eyes on the beautiful, green-eyed blonde) but also he knew now more then ever that what he was doing was the right thing. Quinn deserved all the _'bells and whistles'_ and more, she deserved to be treated like she was number one and only, because she was. And he wasn't going to stop until he was sure she knew that. Quinn Fabray wasn't just another girl to him; Quinn Fabray was THE girl for him.

Beside, was it really all that weird? His parents met in high school, and were high school sweet hearts ever since. They're still together and happy and just as in love today as they were back when they were teenagers. Maybe the whole meeting the-love-of-your-life in high school thing was just something that ran in his family. If that was the case, then awesome. If it wasn't, then… well that was just going to have to be a bridge he crossed when he got there. But for right now, all he knew was that Quinn made him happy. Like legit happy, probably the happiest he has ever been. Ever since the first moment he saw Quinn all he's ever wanted to do was make her laugh and smile.

And he does, his goal is to make her smile at least eight times a day. But seeing as his girlfriend has the best smile he has ever seen along with a set of insanely pretty green eyes, Sam knew that there was no way in hell that eight times a day would ever be enough for him. He was greedy like that.

* * *

Please leave a comment telling me what you thought so far. And if you have any ideas you can send those around my way as well. I'm not one of those people who hate it when people try and give me ideas for my story. By all means go right ahead and feed the muse. If I end up liking the idea I write it in and credit you for the awesomeness :-) Again don't forget to R&R, thank you.

Mia


	2. Two Days Earlier

Center of Attention

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did, things would have been running at lot more smoothly, trust me. And each main character would have had a definitive plotline.

Rated: T for teens

Summary: I'm honestly not sure where I want to go with this story. I'm just writing for fun AND because the lack decent Fabrevans fics is seriously depressing. This fic will contain spoiler for episode 11 and 12 as well as spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen season 2 yet. All season 2 CANON couples will make an appearance (season 2 canon ships are FR, QS, PR, AB, MT, BSan and PSan). But this is predominately Fabrevans fic with a Puckelberry-Finn subplot.

AN: If you have a problem with the fact that this story is **only** including season 2 CANON couplings then I suggest you click out now. I'll say this again. This story will only be about Fabrevans, Finchel, Puckelberry, Blurt, Kave (Kurt/Dave), Bartie, Puctana, Chang 2, and _maybe_ Brittana.

No Finn/Kurt, Sam/Kurt, Puck/Kurt (nothing aside from friendship)

No Rachel/Quinn (nothing aside from being frienemies and rivals)

And as for Brittana, I'm really not sure as of now. I like them, and they ARE a romantic canon pairing. But this fic is taking place after the Christmas episode. And Brittany is now currently dating Artie which is cute too, I guess. Who knows, maybe I'll make it so Santana finally grows up and decides she need to fight for Brittany. But for now, Brittany is Artie's girl.

PS. I'm so sorry for my bad grammar and/or spelling mistakes that slipped me. If anyone is willing to Beta read for me I would greatly appreciate it. Just message me to let me know.

Center of Attention

Two Days Earlier - Part 1

Bonnie.

Bonnie Evans silently watched her son as he washed the dishes. Today was his turn for kitchen duty and usually he'd try and and come up with any excuse under the sun to try and get out of doing his chores, just so that he could go over and play eight straight hours of _Call of Duty_ with Finn over at the Hudson-Hummel's place. But today she noticed that he was being a lot more agreeable then usual. Actually he had been acting a lot more chipper in general. Not that her sweet Sammy was prone to being moody and angsty, no more then usual anyway. He was still a teenager after all, so there really was no way of escaping over exaggerated teenaged angst. But these days, it seemed as if her son would burst at any moment from sheer happiness.

The sound of Sam's phone ringing filled the air. Arching a fine brow Bonnie bit back the laughter that bubbled up inside her as she watched her Sam rush to answer the phone. Leaning against the kitchen entranceway Bonnie let an all too knowing expression dance across her soft features. She knew exactly who the person on the other end of the line was. If the melodic ringtone of "Lucky" wasn't confirmation enough then the goofy wide grin on her son's face would be.

Sam.

"Hey you," Sam chimed happily into the phone.

"Hey yourself," Quinn greeted him coyly. Sam licks his lips and lets a low muffled chuckle escape his throat as he shifts his phone between the side of his face and shoulder.

"How did it go with the Palmer boy?" Sam asked casually as he continued washing dishes.

"Jimmy, he was great. He never gives me any trouble. I think it has something to do with the fact that he's madly in love with me."

Sam arched an amused brow and smiled. "Really?"

"Uh-huh, he even made me a macaroni necklace and everything."

Sam's smile widened, "Uh-oh, a macaroni necklace. That sounds serious, should I be jealous?"

"Hmm… I don't know? You are pretty cute. But…" Quinn drew out every syllable of that last word playfully, "Jimmy has the whole innocent boyish charm thing down to a science. And you know how much of a sucker I am when it comes to the whole sweet boy-next-door type. Plus, he did bring out the big guns when he pulled out the macaroni necklace on me. How can a girl possibly resist that?"

"Hey, hey, hey, do I need to go over and set that little Palmer kid straight?" Quinn laughed into the phone. "I think I'm going to have to go over to make sure he thinks twice before he goes around giving _my_ girl macaroni jewelry. Only I'm allowed to do that."

"Sam, he's six." Quinn giggled.

Smiling, Sam poured some more dish soap onto the wet sponge. "Exactly, that's why I need to put an end to this affair as soon as possible. He's younger and better looking then I am. How am I supposed to compete with that? Babe, please tell me I'm not going to loose you to some wide eyed first grader. I'm not sure my heart can take that kind of rejection."

Quinn laughed, "I don't know Sam… the boy is pretty charming."

Sam smiled and shook his head. Little Jimmy Palmer was a good kid. He'd even met him a few times when he'd helped Quinn with her baby-sitting business over the winter break. He was even the one who discovered that little Jimmy Palmer was helplessly in love with his pretty blonde babysitter. And really, who can blame the kid? I mean, hello. Have you met Quinn? She's _gorgeous_.

Shuffling the now clean dishes into the cabinet, "What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing, I'm just getting ready to get into the shower. Why?"

Sam licked his lips at the image of a towel clad Quinn patting about her room. "Well, I was planning on going over to Finn's place to play _Call of Duty_. But... I was thinking, maybe I could come over to your place instead?" Taking the phone into his now dry hand and holding it up to his ear. Sam added, "Only if that's cool with you of course."

"I don't know Sammy, won't Finn start suspecting something?"

Sam's head fell back in a fit of laugher. The whole epic Sinn "bromance" thing had become a favorite topic around school. Comments like the one Quinn had made had sort of become a constant around campus. Not that it bothered Sam or Finn any. Both of them were good-humored enough to not let ridicules comments like that get to them; taking it in stride, and even going as far as playing along and giving each other funny pet names like Hunk-a-chunk (Finn) and Hella-booty (Sam). It was all in, deph good harmless fun anyway. So Sam didn't really see why it should bother him. Besides any blind, deaf, or mute person can tell that he was crazy about Quinn.

Finn was his friend, and with the whole Puck and Rachel fiasco that went down last semester, fallowed by the epically bad break up between his friend and Rachel. Sam just felt like he needed to be there for Finn. Not that Sam was picking any sides or anything. I mean, really everyone was sort of in the wrong in one way or another. But Sam knew better, he knew that over the course of time that he and Finn had known each other they had both somehow managed to forge a tight friendship. And it was because Sam honored that friendship that he decided to stick by Finn and make sure he was dealing with his post break-up funk in the right way.

"Nah, I don't think he'll suspect a thing."

"Okay, if you think you can get away from your 'boyfriend' long enough to see me then great. I'll be waiting for you." Quinn took a short pause, before clearing her throat. "My mom isn't home. She went out with that gross comb over guy, so… yeah."

"Yeah," Sam sighed. Home alone with his hot girlfriend Quinn Fabray? God how on earth was he not supposed to resort to using Coach Beiste as a buzz kill?

* * *

Please Read and Review. I need the motivation to keep this story going. Also if I had my way, and Glee was my show I would cast Lisa Kudrow (Phoebe from Friends) as either Sam or Brittnay's mom. On the show I would actually prefer to see her more as Britt's mom. But since Brittnay isn't going to play such a major role in my story, I've desided to have Lisa be Sam's cooky, artsy, hippie mom Bonnie.


	3. Two Days Earlier pt2

Center of Attention

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did, things would have been running at lot more smoothly, trust me. And each main character would have had a definitive plotline.

Rated: T for teens

Summary: Meet the Evans.

Center of Attention

Two Days Earlier - Part 2

Multi POVs.

"Mom, I'm heading out. I'll be back before eleven." Sam called over his shoulder.

"Later dude, tell Finn I said sup." His brother Emmett muttered from his spot on the couch. His mouth covered in bread crumbs.

"Hey, that was mine!" shrieked the youngest Evans boy, Aaron. Emmett shrugged the boy off and took another massive bite out of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich his little brother had prepared for himself.

"That's too bad short stump. You snooze, you lose." Emmet scoffed.

Resting his feet up on the ottoman in front of him, pushing his younger sibling to a side and yanking the remote out of Aaron's clammy little hands; Emmett lazily stretched out in front of the large plasma TV and started flipping through various channels until it finally landed on ESPN.

"Hey, I was watching that! MOM!" Aaron whined.

Bonnie Evans rolled her eyes and ignored the bickering siblings. She was use to all this kind of hostility amongst brothers. Living in a house full of men does that to a woman. Turning her attention back to her second eldest son, "You know, you really should invite Quinn over for dinner next Sunday. Don't you think it's about time we were all formal introduced?"

Sam sighed, and stopped dead in his tracks.

_Kill me now. Why was she putting him on the spot now? And in front of his overbearing, meat-headed brother no less. _

"Mom, you've already met Quinn twice before. Remember that time you and Aaron went to my game. Or that time you picked us up from the ice-skating rink."

Bonnie rolled her steely blue eyes and plowed on with her insistence. She knew what her son was really trying to avoid, and really she was a little disappointed. She had thought him to be much braver then that. "Yeah, but those two times don't exactly count."

"Really and why is that?" Sam mused.

"Wait a second! Whoa, whoa, whoa! You mean to tell me that this Quinn chick is for real? She's not just some other Swedish chick Sam met online, like that weirdo Annika broad."

Sam dragged a palm across his face and sighed. _No, I don't mean to tell you anything, Emmett!_

"Yup, she's hot too. Sam met her at school, she's a cheerleader." Aaron chimed in, before lunging on to Emmett's wide back with full force.

Emmett easily shook his brother off and grabbed the twelve year olds arm and pulled the scrawny boy down into a chock-hold. Aaron cried for help as he struggled to get out of his brother's tight hold. Ignoring his little brother's pleas, Emmett turned his attention back to Sam.

"Way to go, Sammy-boy! So when do I get to meet her?"

Sam flinches at the thought. "You don't, _ever!_"

"Aw, come on, I promise, I won't tell her about that time grandma took us shopping for sports equipment. She was the one who bought you your very first jock-strap, remember that Sammy?" Emmet mused, the playful smirk on his face only getting wider when he saw Sam's face turn bright red. "On second thought… maybe I should. She might want to know if she _measures_ up to your very first visit to funky town. You know how these girls are now-a-days, they're so competitive. Maybe—"

"SHUT UP!" Sam snapped, his face beat red from what Bonnie thought was a mixture of embarrassment, anger, and terror.

Placing a slender hand over her mouth; Bonnie fought hard to hide the fact that she too was laughing. "Emmett, stop tormenting your brother. Besides, I'm the mother here, and if anyone's going to embarrass Sam in front of his girlfriend, it should be me."

"Mom…" Sam whined. Being reminded of the fateful day his sweet, loving grandmother, Mable had violated his junk right in the middle of Dunham's sporting goods store was a memory he _never_ wanted to have brought up ever again, least of all in front of Quinn.

Bonnie snickered at the horrified look on Sam's face. She knew that grandma 'funky town' was a topic to never again be spoken about in this house. So she continued on with their original discussion.

Dramatically clutching a hand over her heart, Bonnie bellowed. "Samuel Peter Evans, you're breaking my heart, you know that?" Making a spectacle out of turning around to face her other two sons –who had long since ceased fighting and had turned their attention to Sam and their mother. "Do you hear that boys? Your brother has viciously broken your mother's heart. After I had fed him, bathed him, clothed him, and put a roof over his head not to mention all the sacrifices I made just to insure his happiness." Feigning heart brake, Bonnie pressed a hand to her forehead and cried, "My son's ashamed of me!"

"There is no need for dramatic, mom." Sam sighed.

Sobering up rather quickly, "Honestly Sam, how am I ever going to show off my mad hosting skills if you don't ever invite anyone over for me to show off my awesomeness to?".

Sam blinked, _was she for real?_

"Finn comes over all the time. Why don't you show off your _mad_ skills on him?"

Sam's mom rolled her eyes, "Someone who actually counts, Sam."

Not saying that she didn't like her son's tall, lanky friend. He was a sweet boy, albeit simple minded, but still a good kid. Besides, all she ever really had to do to keep Finn entertained was turn the TV on and place a bag of Deritos in front of him. Really that was all it took.

Sam shrugs, "Just saying."

"Besides, she's your first–"

"Non virtual," Emmett pointed out.

Bonnie gave her oldest son a pointed look before finishing off her statement. "

"–girlfriend. As your mother, I'm allowed to make a big deal out of things like these."

Sam quickly opened his mouth to protest. But was just as quickly interrupted by his mothers swift response.

"Your father would really want to meet her too Sam." Reading the skeptical look in her son's eyes, Bonnie continued. Placing a calm nurturing hand on Sam's shoulder, Bonnie lowered her voice so only he could hear. "It'll be alright, he'll like her. I promise."

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review!

Coming up next: Sam and Quinn interaction. Puckelberry interaction, and a whole lot of hotness.

Here is a quick seak peek: A voice, that oddly enough sounded a lot like one very annoying Rachel Berry murmured in the back of her head.

_"Girls want sex, just as much as guys do."_ Quinn sighed, she was learning now that there could possibly be some truth to that statement.


	4. Two Days Earlier pt3

Center of Attention

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did, things would have been running at lot more smoothly, trust me. And each main character would have had a definitive plotline.

Rated: T - M

Summary: The plot is really starting to pick up now. Sam goes to see Quinn, Rachel tries to deal with her loneliness, Puck reflect on just how much things have changed, and a whole lot of hotness.

AN: First I want to thank everybody who had reviewed, really thank you very much. Reviews motivate me to keep on writing and to update sooner so I encourage you to keep doing so. Also, a warning:

THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER REALLY START TO PICK UP! THERE IS SOME SEXTUAL CONTENT, IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT THEN… IDK MAYBE YOU SHOULD SKIP THIS CHAPTER, THOUGH I'M NOT SURE IF THAT IS POSSIBLE SINCE THIS CHAPTER IS SORT OF THE BEGINNING TO ALL THE DRAMA TO COME. I LEAVE IT UP TO YOU TO DECIDE.

Enjoy! And please don't forget to review.

PS. The idea of Sam having a blue jeep came from Readingtoomuch who is probably my favorite Fabrevans author ever! Go read her stuff, they are good. Anyway, yeah, a blue jeep is just so… Sam. And it goes very well with Sam's all-American boy-next-door charm.

Center of Attention

Two Days Earlier – Part 3

Fabrevans.

Sam parked his 'baby', a deep-blue, 2010 Jeep Wrangler SUV (obviously a bribe from his parents to accept the move) in front of the Fabray's driveway and walked up to the door. He rings the door bell twice before the door swing open for him and—

_Fuck my life!_

There in nothing but a snug multi-colored camisole, barely there pink shorts and a pair of yellow leg warmers stood his girlfriend. It never ceases to amaze him just how undeniably beautiful this girl was. Her wet, long, golden tresses hung loosely, in waves past her shoulders. Even from where he was stood, Sam could smell the clean, fruity scent of the shampoo she had used to wash her hair with.

Quinn.

Quinn smirked at the dopey faraway look on Sam face as he grinned goofily and held up a large take-out bag, "I come baring gifts, or you know, dinner."

"Oh," Quinn took pleasure in Sam's bashful disposition. She loved that she still had this affect on him after dating for four (technically 5 if you counted the first 6 week they spent beating around the bush) months now.

"I didn't know if you had eaten or not, so I stopped by Breadstix and ordered you some Fettuccine Alfredo with a side order of breadsticks." Quinn's heart melted at his thoughtfulness and smiled sweetly at the bottled-blond. There was no way anyone could ever bad mouth Sam and claim that he did not care about her. He was easily her sweetest boyfriend yet. Not that Finn wasn't a good guy; because, he was. It's just that out of all her boyfriends, Sam was the one that had made it his personal mission to take care of her. It was sweet how he always thought of her, and was constantly looking out for her. That's how Quinn knew that Sam's feelings for her were genuine.

"Thanks," Quinn smiled fondly, looking up at her sweet, Macaulay Culkin doppelganger.

Sam returned the affectionate smile, before remembering that he had also brought his lady a little treat. Holding up a finger to make the reveling all the more theatrical, "And…" he made a show out of digging into the large take-out bag and pulled out a medium sized cardboard container. "Tada, I got you that chocolate-raspberry cheesecake you liked so much. It's your favorite, right?"

Quinn nodded, indulgently resting her head on the door frame. She loved how observant he was when it came to her. "Gosh, why'd you have to be so cute?"

"It's no big deal." Sam shrugs, going for nonchalant. But his efforts end up coming off as more boyish and shy instead. Shuffling his feet and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck with his now free hand.

Quinn shook her golden crown and grins widely; she couldn't help herself around him. She was a sucker for his bashful lop-sided smile and aw-shucks Midwestern charm.

"Get over here you," She playfully demanded. "And bring your cheesecake with you." Not caring whether her neighbors saw them or not. Quinn swiftly pounced on her boyfriend and attacked his mouth while fisting his collar in her hand and pulling him further into the house.

Sam.

Sam laughed at the take charge tone in Quinn's voice. "Yes, ma'am" he eagerly replied between hot, open-mouthed kisses. She was sexy-as-hell when she was being all dominant and possessive like this. That's not saying that he didn't find her sexy all of the time. Because believe me, he did. Quinn was on his mind 90% of the time. And 80% out of that 90 was spent thinking about how unbelievably sexy he thought she was, or, you know, thinking about how _awesome_ it would be to get into a little something-something with her. This made him feel a sort of in the wrong, because he knew sex was the furthest thing from her mind. But really, can you blame him? I mean, the girl could make an old, moldy log seem sexy.

Half an hour later…

The sound of James Cameron's Avatar played in the background as Sam and Quinn partook in some heavy petting and fervent kissing.

Quinn dug her eager, nimble fingers into Sam's pale-blond hair and dragged her nails across his scalp, causing the sweet Midwestern boy above her to let out a low guttural groan into her mouth. Smiling devilishly at the kind of response she was receiving, Quinn fisted the flaxen locks once again and gave them a good firm tug. She was rewarded with yet another heated groan, fallowed by the welcomed intrusion of Sam's warm hands on her bear thighs as he gently nudged her legs apart and pressed a denim clad thigh against her hot center.

Over the course of four months, their innocent little make out sessions had slowly escalated to full blown dry humping. Not that Quinn had anything against dry humping. Really she didn't. In fact she was the one who had initiated this level of intimacy back when they had reached their third month mark. Her _'all about the teasing, not about the pleasing' _policy was not exactly cutting it for her. Besides, dry humping was _not_ sex, and it was a safe and fun way of getting to do both teasing and pleasing with out having to worry about any unwanted pregnancies. That is unless Sam had some epic, larger-than-life secret that he wasn't telling her about. That secret being that he was some alien creature from another planet that was able to impregnate his partners with out ever having to engage in any _real_ sexual contact.

But anyway, like it was mentioned before. Quinn has nothing against dry humping, _really_ she didn't. Well… maybe a little. Actually it wasn't really the act of rubbing up against her adorably sexy boyfriend that bothered her. It was more the frustration of not being able to go any further that irritated her. Recently, Quinn had been struggling with keeping her hormones in check.

This normally wasn't something she struggled with, because usually she was the queen of abstinence (except for that one drunken night with Puck, which was more about getting back at Finn then it was about lust). But with Sam, things were different, especially now. He was good to her, and so good for her. It was hard for her not to tear his clothes right off his back and have her wicked way with him, which made her feel extremely guilty. Because there was no amount of Hail Maries that could ever banish the thought of her and Sam finally coming together beneath her sheets, their slick warm bodies pressed up against each other in the most intimate of ways.

Sucking on Quinn's bottom lip, Sam gently bit down on it while applying more pressure to her core. "Why'd you have to be so damn irresistible?" Sam sighed against her ready lips, pressing his thigh between her legs and grinding into her. The slow and steady, up and down circular motion of his leg against her warmth created a deliciously delightful friction, which in turn drove Quinn mad.

"S-Sam…" Quinn gasped, involuntarily bucking against Sam's thigh.

"Hmm..." Sam hummed with a smile. He loved this wilder friskier side of Quinn.

Usually, this was as hot as Quinn let their _mess arounds_ get. And _usually_ this was satisfying enough for her. But lately, it just hasn't been feeling that way. She wanted a little something-something more, if you know what I mean?

That was when a little voice, that oddly enough sounded a lot like one very annoying Rachel Berry muttering in the back of her head. _"Girls want sex, just as much as guys do…"_

Quinn bit her lip and let out a staggering heated sigh. She was learning now that there could possibly be some truth to that statement.

Puckelberry.

An amused Rachel Berry quirked a brow, and planted her tiny fists on her hips expectantly. "And what, pray tell do you expect _me_ to do with _that?_"

Peering at the metal base-ball bat as if it were a foreign object, Rachel shook her head and pinned the brawny mohawked-boy in front of her with a perplexed stare.

"Just take it Berry," Puck sighed. "You fucking call me while I was just about to get my dick sucked by Mrs. Miller, crying about how you thought you heard someone in your backyard, and then beg me to come over and take a look. Now I'll admit, it was cute the first couple of times. But now, it's just damn _annoying!_ Stop calling me every five seconds you think you hear something rustling in the trees!" He shoves the metal bat into her hands. "Here, take this, and go handle your shit."

Stricken by how livid Puck is with her. Rachel presses her lips together and averted her gaze from the fuming mohawked-jock before her. "I'm sorry, Noah." Rachel sobs and bows her head low in embarrassment. "I know you have prier _engagements_. It's just that… I-I don't like being alone. Normally I'd call Finn at times like these. But he's obviously no longer speaking to me, so…"

Puck.

_Oh fuck, was she about to cry?_

Puck's piercing hazel glare softened at the sound of quite vulnerability in her voice. He hated when she played the wounded animal card on him. It was funny how much things had changed over the winter break. Apparently, he and Rachel were now friends, which sort of blew his mind. Because he'd never been just _"friends"_ with a girl before, much less one he had made out with on several occasions. And I mean, come on, she's Rachel _freaking_ Berry for fuck's sake!

But then again, it wasn't like he had people breaking down his door begging for his friendship either. Ever since word got out about what happened between him and Rachel that week before sectionals, people went back to thinking that he was the scum of the Earth. Which really, he couldn't blame them if they did. What he had done to Finn was real fucked up, and it not like he was denying it.

Finn was supposed to be his boy. Yet, he had managed to ruin his life not once, but twice in a row. Really if he were in Finn's shoes he wouldn't want to be friends with himself either. In fact, he probably would have kicked his own ass a long time ago. He should have known better, he should have known something was up as soon as Berry started making him waffles and turned on the sexy to boiling _hot_. He should have acted as Puck, Finn's boy instead of Puck, world renowned horn-dog. But I mean, she had made him _waffles_, fucking _blue-berry_ waffles. How was he supposed to say no to that? Was it really his fault that from their short time as a couple Rachel still remembered that the way into Puckzilla's heart–or, uh… pants was through his stomach?

_God damn blue-berry waffles!_

Now Finn wasn't talking to him. He couldn't believe that after spending most of his summer trying to get back into Finn's good graces, he would mess things up again by deciding that it was a-okay to go for a tumble with his best friend's girlfriend, yet _again._

He'd be lying if he said he didn't kind of recent the tiny brunette in front of him. Had she not gone bat-shit crazy the moment the truth about Santana and Finn came out, then maybe thing between him and Finn wouldn't be as fucked up as they are now. Even if he did manage to patch things up with Finn, he knew that things between them were never going to be the same again. Especially since Finn now has a new replacement for him in Quinn's new Ken-doll, Sam.

Not that he had anything against lady lips. He was a cool dude. That was something he had became instantly aware of the very first day he met the guy in the choir room. And he was good to Quinn, which won him major cool point in his book. Just because he didn't want to be Quinn's perfect dream boyfriend didn't mean he didn't still care about her. With everything she went through last year with Beth, he had nothing but respect for her. She was still his baby mama after all, and if Blondie was the guy to make her happy then he was all for it.

Puck's eye widened as he stared at the pin-sized brunette agape. Rachel's big doe eyes had start to cloud over with unshed tears and Puck starts to get this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. The ache was so bad that he started thinking that maybe this pain was brought on from eating a really bad bean burrito or something. It wasn't a good feeling by any means. In fact, it sucked ass. This was the same feeling he felt whenever he knew he had done something to make his mother cry.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, "Fuck, Rach… Don't get like that." Puck sighed at the sight of her. She looked so damn sad.

Rachel shook her head and made to close the door, "No, it's alright Noah, really."

Planting a firm hand against the closing door and then gently pushed the door open again. Puck looked down at a clearly emotional Rachel and thought that maybe he was a masochist for wanting to deal with Rachel particular brand of crazy right now. It was obvious that there was more to this mini breakdown then meets the eye. Running his fingers through his Mohawk he sighed, "No it isn't," he walked further into the house and closes the door behind him.

_Fuck, Mrs. Miller. She wasn't that hot of a MILF anyway. _

Now awkwardly standing in the middle of the Berry's grand foyer, "I'm starved, is there anything that _isn't_ vegan friendly in this house?"

Rachel beamed, practically blinding him with her mega-watt smile. She cheerfully took the jock's large callused hand in her cute tiny one and dragged him in to the kitchen. "Come on, I'll make you some waffles." She skipped.

Puck dumbly followed Rachel into the kitchen, desperately trying to pin point when exactly he had become Rachel _freaking_ Berry's bitch.

Fabrevans.

Quinn sliding a sly hand underneath the back of Sam's shirt and racking her nails down his warm back, not to hard to leave angry red scratch marks. But hard enough to send tingles down Sam's spine and for him to hiss in pleasure before playfully biting down on Quinn's lip. The pretty blonde smirked; she loved how responsive Sam was to her touch. It made her feel even more on top of her game then being head Cheerio ever did.

Eagerly pushing her tongue into her boyfriend's mouth to massage it with his; Quinn moaned when Sam's hand cupped one of her breasts through her shirt. He gently kneaded the supple breast as he slowly raised his head to look down at her and smile. Sam tenderly rubbed the tip of his nose against hers, in what could only be considered the sweetest most erotic Eskimo kiss known to mankind.

Slowly Sam began to pick up the pace and increased the friction between her now wet pussy and his thigh. Sam's lips ventured toward her ear, leaving behind a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses in their wake.

"Do you like that, babe?" Sam panted into her ear.

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek and fought back the urge to toss Sam flat on his back and mount him. Honestly, this boy had no idea how powerful his affect on her was. Her panties were soaked and her skin was on fire. Her skin was so hot she was practically feverish. She wanted out of her clothes; more importantly, she wanted _him_ out of _his_ clothes.

"_Dear God, please forgive me…"_ Quinn prayed.

Tenderly cupping the sides of Sam's face in her dainty hands and crashing her lips with his. Quinn tried to push back the guilt that plagued her conscience. She was having not so chaste thoughts running around in what should have been a clean, virtuous, good Christian girl's mind. She was a devoted Catholic for crying out loud! These absolutely sinful thoughts should not be in her head at all.

"Mm… Sam, Sam… say my name, _Sam…_" She muttered in between heated kisses.

Sam ran his hand down the length of Quinn arm and laced his fingers through hers before bringing their joined hands up above their heads. Pressing his lips to her ear, Sam whispered, "Quinn… _My_ _Quinn…_"

Quinn moaned at Sam's words.

FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! Hearing him say her name like _that_, shouldn't feel this good. The rawness in his voice sent chills up _and_ down her spine. His simple statement _"My Quinn…"_ was the single most erotic thing she has ever heard.

"My Quinn..." Sam repeated into her neck.

Normally she would abject to anyone (aside from her parents) referring to her as theirs. Something about being viewed as someone's property didn't sit well with her. That was why she _never_ let Finn or Puck ever refer to her in such a manner. But hearing it from Sam's lips was different. The way in which he said it was not in anyway derogatory or subjective. Most importantly hearing it from Sam's tongue actually felt right, like it belonged there.

Licking her lips, Quinn peppered a series of tender kisses along Sam's jaw-line then lovingly nuzzled his neck. She rolled her hips up into him and rubbed her wetness against his jeans faster. She just wanted; no she _needed_ him so badly. The motion of his leg against her most private region was driving her frantic. Kissing his full, willing lips was all she could do to keep herself from screaming in frustration.

"More… more Sam, more…" Quinn whimpered.

Sam's mind raced, _God! This is so hot, this is so, so, so...hot!_

Sam abruptly put an end to his current ministration, which Quinn protested to with a frustrated groan. Smiling down at the blonde beneath him, Sam began to peck a series of sweet tap kisses onto Quinn's swollen lips. They were both panting heavily, when Sam's free hand gently nudged Quinn's legs further apart.

Placing himself between her thighs; Sam hooked both her shapely legs around his waist, and pressed his eager member against her warmth, so that she could feel just how much he wanted her. He once again started the slow and steady circular motions with his hips. But this time he gave her _more_ like she asked for.

Quinn sealed her eyes shut and gripped Sam's taut shoulders. The feel of his denim clad hardness against her already wet panties was too much that she couldn't suppress the string of muffled moans that escaped her. Sam kissed the side of her face, delighting in the delicious purring noises that were coming from his girlfriend's lips. At the moment Quinn was just muttering a lot of incoherent phrases. The only things he was really able to pick up on were the sweet _I need you's _she was whispering right into his ear. Sam kneaded the soft flesh of Quinn's thigh, grinding into her with purpose when a sudden pang of guilt washed over him in waves. _What was he doing?_ He was totally pressuring her into giving into him sexually.

_Dude, what is wrong with me? I can't break my promise to her, especially not about this. She matters far too much…_

Sitting upright and putting some distance in-between himself and the blonde vixen beneath him. His steely blue eyes went soft at the sight of her. She was so damn beautiful laying there flushed and breathless; seeing her like that did crazy things to his insides. Everything about this moment was just too hot, _too _hot for him. He kissed her cheek and got up from the bed.

"What's w-wrong?" Quinn gasped, struggling to compose herself and pretend that she wasn't severely affected by what had transpired between them a few moments ago.

Sam cleared his throat and thought that maybe it was better if they acted as if things hadn't gotten as hot as they did. Running a shaky hand through his shaggy blond hair, Quinn stared at him intently as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Will you come have dinner with me and my family next Sunday?" Sam asked after a long moment of silence.

Quinn quickly sat up in bed and tucked her leg beneath her. "What?"

Sam sat down on the bed across from her and absently played with a lock of her hair. "Come have dinner with me and my family. My mom's been asking about you. And so has my_….dad…_"

Quinn's eyes widened, "Your dad?"

"Apparently," Sam nodded pensively.

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek. She had already met Sam's mother Bonnie. She was a freelance photographer with great sense of humor and cheerful disposition. One could meet Bonnie Evans and instantly see were Sam's overall fun and dorky personality came from, along with his cool steely-blue eyes. But his father… she didn't know much about him. Other then the fact that his name was Jack and that he works in law enforcement, Sam hadn't told her much else about the man.

But there was one thing that Quinn did know about Jack Evans that Sam hadn't told her about. And that was, that for whatever reason unknown to her, Mr. Evans terrified Sam.

Not liking the brooding look on Sam's face. Quinn placed her hands on top of Sam's and gave them a slight squeeze. "Hey…" tilting her head to a side to catch Sam's gaze. "Is everything alright in there?" Quinn playfully knocked on Sam's head to get his attention back in her.

Sam pulled himself out of his musing and smiled up at Quinn. Grabbing the hand that she was using to get his attention in his and bringing it up to his lips to press a light kiss on each one of her knuckles, before pressing a sweet kiss into her palm.

"I'm fine," Sam smiled into her palm.

Stroking the pale-blond hair out of his eyes and caressing his face affectionately, Quinn planted a feather light kiss on Sam's nose. She wasn't exactly convinced that he was really as 'fine' as he claimed to be. But if there was one thing she had learned in the 5 months of dealing with Sam Evans was that his father was a touchy subject. So she decided that for now it was just best if she just drop the topic all together.

Pressing her forehead against his and breathing in his clean masculine scent, Quinn sighs, "At what time did your mother say she wanted me to come over?"


End file.
